


Electric Sheeps

by kuro49



Series: thirty days of writing [15]
Category: Humans (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, conscious synths fam happier times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5049808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo dreams of family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Electric Sheeps

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt: _please, let's go home_.
> 
> my take away message from s1: people suck and my precious conscious synths fam deserve happiness.

Leo dreams of many things.

Leo dreams of places he has never had a chance to travel to, where the roads are narrow and the streets are layered with mismatched tiles instead of asphalt. Leo dreams of trees in a forest as wide as his mind can stretch where the air he drags into his lungs is all fresh. Leo dreams of Max and Mia and Niska and Fred walking down paths paved in autumn leaves. He dreams of—

Out of it all, he only needs one to come true.

Leo remembers the days, each of them, his father bringing each of them to him.

He remembers those days just as well as he remembers that day when he is twelve years old and all he pulls into his lungs is water. Leo remembers sitting up on the sofa with Mia next to him, his feet tucked beneath him, the book being read at the speed and the kind of voices that makes the story come alive and off of the page.

He remembers the small pond in the backyard, the one Niska almost pushes Fred into when they are standing at the bank with long nets looking for the big fish Leo claimed he sees. (He cannot remember now if that big fish is a white lie, that part though is not all that important.) The part that is important is—

Leo sits up sharply and it all hurts, like a sledgehammer slam that shocks his system with shooting pain.

He tries not to bite his cheeks bloody because the room is dark but Max can always catch the clench of his hands into fists at his side. Dreams or memories or something else altogether, the sentiments are clear enough. Leo loves his brothers and sisters enough to admit this even if he isn’t about to utter these words with only Maxie in the room.

 _Please_ , he thinks but doesn’t share, _let’s go home._

Max makes to get up, come to him, care for him like that’s his _job_. And Leo cannot have that, Max is his little brother and Leo will always protect him for that simple fact alone. He is the oldest, and the oldest always take care of the younger ones. Leo smiles through the sharp pain and he doesn’t know which parts of him, synth or human or something else all mangled up in between, but he thinks it hurts less when Max smiles back without reserve.

Coming to him without another word.


End file.
